


还敢分手吗？

by projection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projection/pseuds/projection
Summary: 有一点点肉渣，但是没有很多吧…还挺甜的...？  ？  ？





	还敢分手吗？

罗渽民坐在客厅的沙发上轻轻叹息，李帝努已经好几天都半夜才回来了，而且每次回来身上总是带着烟味和酒味，明明都答应过他不喝酒的，罗渽民下定 决心今天一定要和李帝努分手，他相信自己没有李帝努也可以过得很好。  
这时大门喀达一声的被打开了，浓浓的酒味在来人尚未走近便飘了过来，罗渽民一如既往的起身去煮了醒酒汤，端到躺在卧室沙发床上的人面前，李帝 努看见他就要抱，但是罗渽民侧身躲开了，罗渽民道:「帝努，我们分手吧，对不起。」，罗渽民并不明白自己为什么要道歉，明明对不起他的是李帝努，李帝努眯 了眯眼睛，半倘抬起头看了看罗渽民几眼，似乎在消化他在说些什么，随后他突然情绪激动的扑过去将罗渽民压在身下，并嘶吼道：「想和我分手？不可能的。」  
李帝努粗暴的撕扯掉罗渽民宽松的睡衣，准确无误的咬上了他胸前的红樱，罗渽民低声呻吟，并扭头想要躲过李帝努的动作，可李帝努在不知何时已经 将他的裤子脱下了，李帝努含住了他清秀的性器，并卖力吞吐着，敏感的罗渽民很快就泄了，并发出浪荡的呻吟声，李帝努狠狠的揉了揉他 的臀部，并在他耳边说:「骚货，浪成这样，一天没了我，大概就欲求不满的去找其他男人了吧。」罗渽民泪眼婆娑的哭着说:「我不是... 我没有...啊...」李帝努在毫无润滑的状况下将那有婴儿手臂一般粗的性器捅入了他的小穴，并大开大合的操干着，罗渽民痛苦的呻吟着 ，很快小穴就见了血，一丝丝的血丝从那处渗出，看的李帝努更加兴奋，往他的前列腺顶去，让罗渽民软着腰整个人跌进了李帝努怀中，罗渽民 在尖叫间达到了高潮，可李帝努却堵着他的马眼不让射 罗渽民当下就红着眼框求李帝努让他射，李帝努不予理会，只是继续的操着他，在罗渽民看着快要晕过去时，李帝努才安抚性的说:「乖，等一下我们一起射。」并拍了拍罗渽民的翘臀，罗渽民痛的将穴中的肉棒绞的更紧 ，每回李帝努要将肉棒抽出时，总是会带出些艳红色不穴肉，像是舍不得这根肉棒离开似的，李帝努奋力的抽插了几下，随后放开堵住 罗渽民马眼的手，和罗渽民一起射了，李帝努附在罗渽民的耳边问：「还敢和我分手吗？」罗渽民哽咽着到：「不...不敢了。」像是被 欺负到了极点的样子，这让李帝努再次硬了，轻声的说：「乖宝贝，夜还长着呢～」，又再次翻身将他压在身下。  
隔天早上罗渽民气极了，说什么也不肯理他，李帝努抱歉的替他按着腰，并道:「对不起嘛，昨天这不是气急了嘛，以后你有什么不满，立刻跟 我说，我马上改，不要分手好吗？」，罗渽民没有说话，只是放松的靠在了他的身上，李帝努知道他这是答应了，便笑的像是只萨摩耶，蹭了蹭 罗渽民，并说:「那好，我们永不分离。」


End file.
